Disney Princess Shorts
by bluethunder25
Summary: A series of one-shots starring your favorite Disney Princesses,


It was a bright and sunny morning at the dwarfs cottage.

Inside, Mérida, Rapunzel, Aurora, Tiana, Pocahontas, Mulan, Belle, Ariel, and Cinderella sat at a long wooden table covered with eggs, bags of flour, gooseberries, and all kinds of kitchen utensils and other ingredients. Snow White stood in front of them smiling.

"Good morning, everyone," Snow White said. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to make a delicious gooseberry pie. It is very easy and if done with love and care, you can make one of your own. First, we should talk about the ingredients. You will of course need a good pile of gooseberries and you also have your flour, eggs, butter, sugar, brown sugar and your salt. You mix your ingredients together, place them in the pie shell, put a cover over them, put them in the oven for a bit, and then when it is ready, you take it out and you have yourself a pie."

Rapunzel thoroughly took notes as well as the others, save for Merida who was nervous.

"Well, let's get baking," said Snow White.

Rapunzel whooshed through her baking, mixing the ingredients together at tremendous speed.

Mulan took a good look at her gooseberries and stick of butter. She tossed them up in the air with her martial arts skills, she chopped the butter and gooseberries into pieces.

Pocahontas looked her bag of flour confused. She had never seen a bag of flour or used it before, so she didn't really know what to do. She figured she'd tried to open the bag first. She tried her best to open it, but was unable to. When she finally did, the flour got all over her, even in her eyes. Her blindness caused her to knock over her ingredients. Her butter landed on her nose and two gooseberries on her eyes, making her look like a weird snowman.

Merida watched with envy as Rapunzel nonchalantly took her pie and placed it in the oven with confidence. Not wanting to mess up, she skimmed through the book as best as she could and made sure to read the recipe.

"Two cups of flour? Alright!" she said.

With that, she literally took out two cups from the cupboard, filled them with flour and placed them in the bowl.

Cinderella was doing well with her pie as she had help from Gus, Jaq and her other animals friends. Gus and Jaq put the ingredients in the bowl and after the crust was finished, her bird friends made the filling and put it in the crust, followed by the top.

Merida was still at work on hers. "Cut a half a stick of butter? Got it," she said.

She place her butter in the center, got a good look at it, took out her sword and used it to cut the butter in half. However, she also cut part of the table, the tilt caused Tiana's bowl that was filled with ingredients to launch onto the air and land on her head, covering her. Aurora went over to help, but she slipped on some gooseberries that had fallen on the floor. She was slipping towards Cinderella who had her finished pie. Cinderella did her best to keep Aurora from making her drop the pie and she succeeded. Meanwhile, Tiana got the bowl off her and threw it away, but unbeknown, she inadvertently threw it into Cinderella, causing her throw her pie in the air and the pie to land and hit Belle in the face. Rapunzel ran over to help, but Belle stepped on her hair, causing her to trip. While tripped, her foot kicked Merida's bowl of flour in the air and onto Pocahontas who had just finished cleaning herself off. Pocahontas puffed some flour out of her mouth. As the chaos continued, Rapunzel placed some of her hair on the table and tried to clean it up, but Mulan dropped some ingredients on it, including some gooseberries and a bag of flour. Rapunzel pulled the gooseberries off, but the flour went flying again into Pocahontas who got more flour on her. In the wackiness of the situation, unbeknown to Merida, the chaos had caused the ingredients to get mixed up in her bowl and went they flew up in the air again, they landed in her pie shell, followed by the upper crust. With her pie surprisingly complete, she placed it in the oven to bake.

"Well baking a pie is easy after all," Merida said.

She then turned to the other princesses who were all giving her cold looks with the exception of Snow White.

"What?" Merida asked confused.


End file.
